


weigh heavy on the heart

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone) [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Backstory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Story within a Story, Temporary Character Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: There's going to be no more secrets between them. Hanzo tells Jesse the story of what happened between him and his brother.





	

“Can I tell you a secret?”

It’s late in the evening, the gray glow of twilight visible outside of the window. There’s a light dusting of snow on the neighbouring roofs, the first snowfall of winter.

“You know you can tell me anything, love.”

Jesse’s half-asleep already, dozing as he is on Hanzo’s chest. Perfectly content after a long day’s travel and hot bath courtesy of the hotel’s new indoor plumbing, he’s lethargic and relaxed. He’s preparing to settle in for a good night’s sleep and maybe some _really_ good morning sex; there’s been a lot of that as of late.

But when Hanzo falls quiet, he knows it’s something serious.

“You have seen… flashes, I know,” Hanzo says, at long last. The words come slowly, haltingly, as though he’s forcing them out. “Of my past actions. What I did, I–”

“Something happen?” Jesse asks, worriedly propping himself up on his hands. “Not that I’m complaining, but you’re usually pretty tight-lipped about your past.”

Hanzo glances down, away from him, “I worry that you… might think less of me. If you knew the truth and all that I have done.”

“Now _that’s_ bullshit.”

With a wan smile that fades quickly, Hanzo continues, “I am aware of your feelings on the matter. However, they do not change my own. It has… been my greatest shame – the biggest mistake that I have ever made and my regret.”

There’s silence for a long stretch of time, Jesse afraid to speak for fear of breaking it. All he can do is wait patiently for Hanzo to continue, but the coil of dread within his stomach grows with each passing second. He feels that he knows what this is about.

Hanzo rarely speaks of his brother.

“I have told you that my brother and I fought. But I was not completely honest,” Hanzo says. His voice is soft, deep, rumbles through Jesse, but it sounds oddly detached – as though the words are coming from someone, somewhere, else. “We did fight. And I killed him.”

Jesse inhales sharply.

Hanzo’s nostrils flare, hands turning to claws in the sheets, “I am certain he was dead. I do not know how that witch saved him, but she did. Somehow. I fear that the cost for her to do so must have been painfully high, but she chose to save him. I, though, his _brother_ in blood and life, was the one to lay him low. Because I believed the elders over him – I believed that he brought our family shame, stained our family’s honour.”

There’s a well of crimson at the corners of Hanzo’s eyes, his face and voice becoming frantic. “After, I left. I could not bear the sight of my home, what it meant, what it had _cost_ me. It was only after I stood over him that I realized the gravity of what I had done. In that instant, I would have done _anything_ – given my own life for him. I still would.”

Gently, Jesse cups Hanzo’s face in his hands, kisses away the bloody tears. They taste of salt and iron, burn his tongue, and he has flashes of _a boy in green, tears in his eyes, splattered with blood a woman clad in white and gold weeping the boy and the woman smiling together_.

“I wandered the world, eventually becoming what I am now. For decades, I considered it a curse – perhaps my punishment for what I had done to my brother. I should not have – but there is no changing what I did. Eventually, I could not take it any longer and sought out his spirit, hoping that perhaps it would demand some penance of me. I was desperate for the peace of knowing his spirit would not be restless.”

Jesse’s thumbs stroke along the edges of the little wings of hair at the sides of Hanzo’s face. He holds his breath, listens silently, and waits for Hanzo to finish.

“When I discovered him to be alive… I was torn. I had tried for decades to be a better man to honour him, but all of that was for naught. I found him. But he was not my brother, at least, not the one I remembered.”

Hanzo’s breathing hitches, he sucks in a deep breath, fangs poking past his lower lip, “I did not stay long, nor did I let him know I watched him. It was… torture to know he was alive. With that clockwork heart of his, he was no longer my brother, I thought. I couldn’t bring myself to go to him till he lay on his deathbed, with the witch that saved and married him.”

More of those bloody tears well up, staining Hanzo’s skin crimson in their wake. Each one that Jesse catches with his lips reveals _the boy grown old, I forgive you I forgive you I know I know I understand please let go please be happy for us both_.

“He… forgave me. He forgave me. As though it was simple, as though it was easy to let go of what I had done to him. And… and then he told me that he hoped I would find what he did.”

Catching one of Jesse’s hands in his, Hanzo kisses the palm, “And now I have.”

Jesse can’t think of anything to say. He drops his mouth to Hanzo’s, kissing him hard and wet and there are tears in his eyes now, too, and he weeps as he kisses him – though he’s not certain why.

“I apologize,” Hanzo murmurs, between kisses. He catches Jesse’s face between his hands, brushes away the tears with his lips. “But you needed to know. I owe it to you. I owe _you_ honesty. No more secrets. Not between us.”

Jesse nods, smiles, though it’s watery and weak, “Yeah, love, no more secrets.”

“You deserve all I can give you and more,” Hanzo murmurs, leaning up to kiss Jesse – light and soft. “Sometimes I cannot help but wonder what you see in me.”

“Y’know I feel the same,” Jesse replies, then grins. “But you know what? I figure now we’re stuck with each other. We’ll make the best of it. We always do.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** “Can I tell you a secret?  
>  **Words:** 1049 words
> 
> Written for an anonymous prompter over on [my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/) from [this ask meme](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/post/155793404200/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill). Feel free to leave me more one word prompts and ships in my ask box, along with anything from that ask meme. It might take a little time, but I can promise to get around to it. :)


End file.
